Batter Up
by MagsLovesLukey
Summary: Luke finally participates in a town event and Lorelai gets to see him in his element, and tight baseball pants. All the townies are there for some good but,not so clean, American fun! Written by Mags68 and ILoveLukey.Based on a prompt by ExLegion.


**ExLegion** posted this prompt. Recognizing his brilliant idea, Mags and Lukey snapped it up: _I got an idea for a fic and thought I'd post it before I forget. I was thinking I'd like to see a fic where Luke is in his element and Lorelai isn't. So I thought it would be cool to see the town do some sort of sports festival. Something that Luke might actually volunteer for. He could teach people how to pitch, or run a set of batting cages set up in town square. Of course, this brings Lorelai out not only to see why Luke would volunteer for a town event but to also see Luke in a different light outside the diner. But what clinched it for me was the idea of Kirk in water dunk tank trying to heckle people. It would be gold I tell ya!_

A/N: OMG! This was so much fun! Thank you **ExLegion** for giving us that awesome prompt. I am so honored to be able to work with you, **Mags**. I've learned so much and had a ton of fun. You rock the Lorelai/Luke flirtation, that's for sure! And yes, everyone, she's as much fun to work with as one might expect! **Jewels**, thanks so much for your Beta work. As always, your help is very appreciated. I need to thank Mr. Lukey, too. He helped with the baseball references, stances, and uniform questions. Even though you'll probably never read this, Thanks, Mi Amor. - **ILoveLukey**

My turn! I had such a good time writing this with **ILoveLukey**. The brainstorming alone was worth the price of admission, I'm telling you. We should probably not be allowed to work together again, I think our conversations may have broken laws in several states. ;) Special thanks to **ExLegion** for the prompt and to **Jewels** for her always awesome beta services. I hope that you all enjoy it! **Mags**

**Batter Up!**

Lorelai smiled as she snuggled deeper into Luke's shoulder, rubbing her bare leg against his under the blankets. She trailed a lazy fingertip through the hair on his chest and softly called, "Hey, Luke?"

"Uh oh," Luke said with a deep chuckle.

Lorelai lifted her head and gaped at him indignantly. "Uh oh? Uh oh? You don't get to 'uh oh' me! We've only been dating a few weeks!"

Luke's smile was smug and contented as he pressed her head back down to his shoulder. "I've known you for eight years, talked to you on the phone every day for a long, long seven weeks, and I've been 'dating' you," he said with a playful leer, "long enough to know that that particular 'Hey, Luke?' was an 'Uh oh' kind of 'Hey, Luke'."

Lorelai smiled as she felt him lift one tangled curl and wind it around his index finger. "I was just wondering if you planned to go to the town meeting with me tomorrow, that's all," she said innocently.

"Uh huh, and no," Luke said with a smirk.

"Aw, come on, please?" she wheedled.

"Lorelai, I told you. You may like going to those things, but I don't," Luke said as he let the curl spring free from his finger and then began the process again with another lock of her hair.

"You trying to Shirley Temple me?" Lorelai asked as she batted ineffectually at his hand. "Rub," she ordered.

Luke immediately released the curl and began to massage her scalp firmly but gently. Lorelai purred and pressed against him, smoothing her foot up his bare calf. "Much better," she sighed. "Come with me," Lorelai murmured as she pressed a soft kiss to his chest.

"All they're gonna talk about is the next stupid festival, Lorelai. You know I don't do festivals," Luke said gruffly, trying to force his body not to respond to her obvious ploys.

"Oh, but you're doing this one," Lorelai said as she let her fingers trail lower, nudging the sheet down over his hips.

Luke chuckled and covered her roaming fingers with his free hand. "Am not."

"Are too," Lorelai whispered as she parted her lips and teased his chest with the tip of her tongue.

"You aren't playing fair."

"Never said I would. Besides, this particular festival is just your thing."

"You're just my thing. Let's just celebrate you. Naked," Luke said in a devastatingly husky voice.

"You can't out seduce me, Danes," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Bet you I can, Gilmore," Luke countered with a smirk.

"First one to crack loses?"

"Okay. No blood, no foul," he said, nodding his acceptance.

"You're so going down," Lorelai said with a smug sigh.

Luke smiled as he flipped her over onto her back and pinned her arms up on the pillow. He kissed her softly and then murmured against her lips, "Yes, I am," before he began to kiss his way down her neck, moving steadily lower.

"Make it good. Oh, and I've already signed you up," Lorelai said as she arched against him.

"Geez," Luke muttered against her skin, but continued to rise to the challenge.

*~*~*

"People, people, please!" Taylor called as he banged his gavel on the podium.

"Hey! Benito wants our attention," Gypsy called with a smirk.

"This is for everyone's protection!" Taylor insisted. "As Chairman of the Stars Hollow Homeland Security Commission, I have to tell you I am very disturbed that you people refuse to take the imminent threat facing our community seriously," Taylor said officiously.

"You are disturbed! You are not photocopying my driver's license, Taylor," Luke snarled. He looked down as he felt Lorelai tug on the tail of his shirt and saw her offering him a marshmallow. Luke shook his head brusquely, but when she smoothed her hand over his chair and patted it, he dropped back down into his seat.

"Well, if you all would have submitted to the fingerprinting I suggested a couple of weeks ago, we wouldn't be having this discussion," Taylor sniffed.

"My driver's license picture is horrible. I refuse to show it even when I write a check," Patty said with a shudder.

"Fine, let's put it to a vote," Taylor said as he rapped his gavel against the podium once more. "All in favor of complying with the S.H.H.S.C.'s recommendation of starting an official identification database for the safety and security of all Stars Hollow residents, please raise their hand," Taylor called as he raised his own hand. He looked around and saw only Kirk's hand raised in agreement. With a heavy sigh, Taylor called, "Opposed?" Lorelai offered Luke a Red Vine as they lifted their hands into the air, and giggled when he scowled at it. "Fine. When Al Queda comes knocking on your doors, don't come running to me for protection," Taylor snapped as he banged the gavel. "Motion denied."

"Such polite terrorists, knocking first," Lorelai said with a nod.

Taylor moved along to the next item on the agenda while she rummaged through her cavernous purse. Luke glanced over at her and hissed under his breath, "What the hell do you have in there?"

"Only the things absolutely necessary to guarantee our survival in the event of a terrorist attack," Lorelai murmured without looking up.

"Mentos?" Luke asked as he spotted the candy in her bag.

"I hear you can make a bomb out of them and a bottle of Coke," Lorelai told him.

Luke nodded and rubbed his hands together as he rolled his eyes. "Good to know."

"That, or we'd have really fresh breath for our impassioned last kisses," Lorelai said as she cast a sidelong glance at him.

"Don't say that," he growled.

"Sap," Lorelai replied, smiling triumphantly as she opened a ziplock bag and pulled a baby carrot from it. "Here, Doll," she said affectionately.

"Thank you," Luke answered. He smiled fondly as he took the carrot and bit it in half. "How much longer is this gonna take?"

"It's up next," Lorelai said as she bit off a hunk of Red Vine. She chewed slowly as she returned her attention to the podium, smiling as she felt Luke reach over and root around in her bag for the baggie of carrots. "My bunny," she cooed in his ear.

"Cut it out."

"Okay, and lastly, we are in final preparations for next weekend's first annual Stars Hollow All-Star Festival," Taylor announced proudly. "What could be more wholesome than baseball, hot dogs and mom's apple pie?" he asked proudly.

"Chevrolet," Gypsy added with a smirk. "I'm just sayin', I'm Mr. Goodwrench approved. " She shrugged, looking around the room as Taylor glared at her.

"All of the booths have been arranged. We have rented a pitching machine for the children, and Luke and Gypsy have volunteered to man it and to provide batting lessons."

The crowd murmured appreciatively as Luke frowned. He leaned over and whispered to Lorelai, "Luke and Gypsy? I thought it was Luke and Lorelai!"

"It is," she assured him with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Always and forever. I saw it on the bathroom wall at Al's."

"What are you gonna be doing at this thing?" Luke hissed.

"Jackson and Andrew will be working on fielding skills, and Morey has volunteered to run a T-ball station for the tiny tots," Taylor read from his list. "Lorelai has volunteered to sell raffle tickets throughout the day," he continued. "We've assembled an impressive array of prizes, including items donated by Gypsy, Patty and myself, as well as our grand prize, an autographed baseball signed by," Taylor consulted his notes, "Professional baseball great, David Ortez."

"Ortiz," Luke barked. "How did you get a baseball signed by David Ortiz?"

"It was donated," Taylor said with a shrug. "Anyway, all other assignments will be posted at Miss Patty's. I have ordered uniforms for the volunteers who will be working with the children."

"Uniforms?" Luke asked, turning to Lorelai and staring at her accusingly.

"I knew nothing about uniforms," she said as she held up her hands defensively.

Luke frowned at the Red Vine drooping limply from her fingers, and plucked another baby carrot from the baggie in her purse. He bit off half of it with a snap and chewed angrily. "You're gonna pay," he grumbled.

Lorelai smiled, catching her tongue between her teeth for a moment. "God, I hope so," she purred in his ear as she ran her fingernail surreptitiously along his thigh. "You should make me pay over and over again," she whispered in his ear.

"What about me?" Kirk asked as he scooted to the edge of his seat, waving his hand wildly to get Taylor's attention.

"You will be working the dunk tank, Kirk," Taylor said without looking up from his notes.

"The dunk tank?" Kirk asked with a confused frown. "I thought I could teach kids how to pitch."

"Pitch?" Luke asked with snort. "You can't pitch."

"I can too!" Kirk shot back.

"Well, the dunk tank is kinda like pitching," Babette pointed out.

"True," Kirk conceded.

"You'll be in the tank, Kirk," Taylor murmured as he shuffled through his notes.

"_In_ the tank?" Kirk asked, aghast.

"I believe that's all we had on the agenda for tonight. Thank you for coming," Taylor said as he rapped his gavel, and hurriedly left the podium.

"Taylor! Taylor, wait!" Kirk called as he chased after him. "I can't get dunked, I get Swimmer's Ear!"

*~*~*

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked, from deep within the cozy cocoon of Luke's bed. Luke exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam with a towel around his waist, his hair damp and curling, and the fresh scent of bar soap trailing after him.

"You _know_ where I'm going. You signed me up for this damn thing, remember?" he said, cursing under his breath unintelligibly while rummaging through his sock drawer. He found his stirrups and long socks, along with some other small items, and deposited them on the top of his dresser with an audible thump.

"Yeah, I remember. But do you have to leave so soon?" she whined, stretching and sighing under the covers, following him with her eyes as he dashed about the apartment, searching through closets and drawers for long-neglected gear.

"I do if I'm going to get the field prepared and the equipment set up."

"I can get your equipment to set up," she teased.

He stopped searching and gave her the 'I'm-not-in-the-mood-for-your-shenanigans' look.

"Stay a few more minutes; it's warm and toasty in here," she said, patting the empty space next to her temptingly.

"I can't stay," he grumped.

"Sure you can. Just lose the towel and climb back in."

"As inviting as that sounds, I'm running late."

"Can't you stay, even for a little bit?"

"No, I can't stay, even for a little bit."

"But you don't even know which little bit I'm talking about."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," he groused. He removed his towel then, struggling to tug the skintight undergarment over his damp thighs. He jumped slightly while wriggling them past his powerful backside.

"What kind of underwear are those?" she inquired, bolting upright and ogling the white lycra.

"Aw, geez. They're my sliding pants," he grumbled in embarrassment as he snatched something from the pile of items he had found in his drawer, and ducked back into the bathroom with his baseball pants draped over his arm.

Lorelai snuggled back under the blankets, hugging Luke's pillow to her chest and breathing in his masculine, musky fragrance.

When he returned, unshaven and shirtless, he was wearing his snug, gray baseball pants which accentuated every muscle, and them some.

Lorelai remained in bed, but watched him with one eye peeking between the pillows and the blankets. When she caught a glimpse of his taut, stretched pants, she sat up and leaned on one arm. "Wow!"

"Wow, what?"

"Those are some tight pants!"

"They're supposed to fit like this. They're baseball pants," he grumbled.

"Huh! Who knew?" she wondered out loud. "I think I'm really going to like baseball!"

He rolled his eyes and chose to ignore her.

"Whatcha got there?" she inquired playfully, nodding toward his fly.

"Where?"

"There, in your pants," she teased. "Are you smuggling plums? Offering refuge to an anaconda?"

"Will you stop!" he growled.

"Not yet, I'm just getting warmed up. Is that an armadillo in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?" she asked with a lascivious leer, throwing the covers off of herself and sitting up.

"Come on, please. I need to get down to the field," he implored. His embarrassment grew into irritation as he plopped down on the end of the bed, scrunched up his socks, and hurriedly pulled them on.

"You need to get down? Well, okay. I can help with that," she purred. Dressed only in one of his oldest, softest flannels and some skimpy white panties, she crawled provocatively across the comforter to him. Smoothing her hands over his shoulders, she caused him to instinctively close his eyes and lean into her caress. Her arms traveled around his torso and she lightly brushed her fingertips over his chest, grazing his pecs, causing his nerves to awaken and his pants to tighten.

Remembering his timeline, he said, "I can't do this now, Lorelai. I really have to go."

"But don't you want to play with me?" she pouted, as she sat behind him, tucking her legs snugly against his thighs and squeezing them slightly. "I'll make it worth your while. I'll be really, really good," she cooed into his ear.

"Oh, I don't doubt that," he said emphatically.

She began to nibble on his neck, but he nudged her away and said, "No, I can't do this now. Besides, it's starting to feel very uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? Why is that?" she prodded, through a seductive smile.

He shook his head while refocusing on getting dressed. He made sure his stirrups were on straight over his socks, and his pants were tucked into them properly.

"Luke, are you wearing a cup?" she asked teasingly.

He sighed and paused. "Of course I'm wearing a cup; we're having batting practice. I like my family jewels right where they are."

She giggled at his response.

"It's not funny," he snapped.

"It's a little funny," she countered.

"No, it's not," he insisted, though a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"See, you're smiling," she teased, kissing the side of his lips.

"You're making it very hard for me to go."

"Making it very hard? Dirty!"

"Come on, Lorelai, I really need to get going," he said, as he uncoiled her arms from around his chest, so he could lean down to loosen his shoelaces.

She flopped back onto the pillows and sighed loudly before she rolled herself into the comforter, pulling one side of it over her, covering everything but her bare feet. "Okay, but do you promise to play with me later?"

"Oh, yeah," he rasped in a throaty growl.

She watched him lace up his sneakers, resigning herself to being content with a promise. He rose from the bed and pulled a t-shirt over his broad shoulders and tucked it into his pants, before slipping the mandatory 'Stars Hollow All-Stars' jersey over it. .

She admired his physique and whimpered softly as he turned away from her to look for his keys. "That's it? Aren't you even going to kiss me? Is our romance over? A few weeks of wicked, hot, steamy sex, and now nothing? Summarily dismissed by my boyfriend so he can play baseball? Is this what we've been reduced to? Now I know how Mrs. Roper felt, frustrated and unsatisfied by her man!"

"Frustrated and unsatisfied, huh?" He raised his eyebrows arrogantly. "That's not how you sounded when you were screaming my name last night!" he said, before he leaned down and planted a long, lingering kiss on her mouth. He coaxed her lips apart and ran his tongue over her teeth before sucking and nibbling lightly on her bottom lip. Lorelai inhaled deeply as he trailed kisses along her jawline up to her ear. "I'll show you frustrated," he breathed. Then he kissed her again, turning his head to deepen the kiss, his tongue sliding and twirling around hers. He kissed the tops of her breasts, smiling with satisfaction as they rose and fell with each deep breath, and then pushed himself back up to standing.

He looked down at Lorelai's tumbled curls splayed around her face, her half-closed eyes, and her parted lips and longed to climb back in bed with her. His eyes traveled down her body and followed the sinewy line of her long, lean leg. Without thinking, he reached down and took hold of her calf, massaging it lightly as she purred at his touch. Unexpectedly, he lifted her leg and brought her foot to his mouth where he plastered a hot lingering kiss on her instep. She gasped in surprise as he slowly dragged his tongue across her sensitive skin, tickling her playfully and sending pulses of pleasure up her leg. Lorelai's mouth hung open in shock, and she emitted a soft moan. He set her foot down carefully, before tucking the comforter around it.

"Get some more sleep, then ask Caesar to make you whatever you want. I'll see you later, Mrs. Roper," he said with a smug smile, leaving her breathless and stunned. He shoved his cleats into a backpack, tucked his worn, white batting glove into his back pocket, and headed out the door.

*~*~*

Lorelai stepped from the bathroom holding one of Luke's rough, too-small towels tightly around her bosom. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out the ensemble she had chosen specially for that day. She dressed quickly, smiling as she tugged a snug t-shirt down over her hips. She walked back into the bathroom and stood on her tiptoes to check her reflection in Luke's tiny mirror. "He needs a full length mirror in here," she muttered under her breath.

She smoothed her hands over the back of her jeans, smiling as she remembered Luke telling her how they worked for him. She turned toward the mirror and grinned at the t-shirt she had found on a sale rack in the mall. It was a size too small, but thanks to the Wonderbra she wore beneath it, the mis-sizing only enhanced the desired effect. The topper was that it was a Boston Red Sox shirt, and she knew that Luke loved the Red Sox. Lorelai glanced down at the shirt proclaiming 'I do it with my Sox on!' and grinned at the double entendre.

Lorelai pulled the hem of the shirt up and gathered it behind her, pulling the shirt tighter still. Tucking her chin to her chest, she tied the excess material into a knot at her back and redistributed the gathered fabric to expose a tantalizing three inches of bare midriff above the low slung waistband of her jeans. She quickly blow dried her hair, and then tamed the wild curls into soft ringlets with a curling iron. Another swipe of mascara and a carefully applied sheen of bright red lip gloss later, she turned out the light and stepped back into the bedroom.

Lorelai slipped her arms into the grey baseball jersey emblazoned with the words, 'Stars Hollow All-Stars' in neat red script. She left the shirt unbuttoned and slipped her feet into a pair of bright red patent leather pumps. She tucked the tube of lip gloss into the jeans pocket and looked around for the key that Luke said he would leave on the table for her. A smile played on her lips as she picked up the order slip beneath the key and read 'Keep this, it's yours,' in Luke's messy scrawl. She locked the door carefully behind her with her shiny new key and slipped it into her pocket, humming softly under her breath as she walked slowly down the old wooden steps.

*~*~*

"Remember, it's a round ball and a round bat, but you have to hit it square," Luke instructed the scrappy little boy in the batter's box. Chewing a mouthful of pink bubble gum, the slugger concentrated on his stance, took a hearty swing and grazed the ball, sending it into foul territory.

"Get a receipt because you just got rung up!" Kirk heckled into the microphone from his perch in the dunking booth.

"If you don't shut up, you'll get rung up, Kirk!" Gypsy yelled at him across the field.

Luke ignored them and concentrated on helping the little boy. "That's okay. It looked a little better. Now keep your eye on the ball, and try again," he encouraged. To Gypsy, he yelled, "Slow it down a bit!"

Gypsy nodded and turned the knob on the pitching machine a fraction of an inch. The intent child adjusted his batting helmet with one hand, re-gripped the bat, and tried again. Making good contact with the ball, he hit a line drive over third base.

"Good job, Tommy! Just like that! Hit a few more. Remember to keep your elbow up, "Luke praised him and his face lit up, revealing a missing tooth below his freckle-spattered nose. Luke held up his finger and thumb, about an inch apart, gesturing to Gypsy that she could increase the speed a smidgen.

Tommy continued to hit some line drives, and Luke coached him patiently but firmly, offering tips and suggestions when needed. "Atta-boy, you've got some pop! Do it just like that next time you're up," he said, while patting the proud boy's shoulder as he walked away, removing his helmet. "Now, let's give someone else a try."

He looked over his shoulder and saw the next boy on deck. "Okay, big shot, you're up. What's your name, kid? Luke clapped his hands, then rubbed them together. A soft pudgy kid stepped timidly up to the plate. Luke looked at Gypsy and she nodded knowingly before turning the speed of the pitches way down. "Let's see what you've got!" Luke coaxed.

Vern swung lazily, crossing the plate about two seconds after the ball.

"A schawiiing and a miss!" Kirk yelled annoyingly from the dunking booth, the microphone that dangled in front of him ensuring that his amplified taunting echoed through the park. "Next time, call us when you're going to be late!"

Luke squared his shoulders as he turned to glare at Kirk. He held his gaze intently for a minute before Kirk looked away uneasily.

"That's okay," Luke said, refocusing on the kid. "Just choke up on the bat a little, and separate you feet some more."

The boy did as instructed, swung, and missed again. "Okay, you're lifting your front leg. Looks like you're going to step in a bucket. Try not to do that."

Kirk yelled, "Maybe you're a lefty!"

Standing so close to the boy, Luke thought it best to just ignore Kirk.

"After I break your right arm, you'll be a lefty, Kirk," Gypsy threatened.

"All right, let's keep it civilized around the kids!" Luke growled while trying to hide his smile.

The boy choked up on the bat and stood a little straighter. He licked his lips and furrowed his brow, concentrating on the ball. Another pitch, another swing, and another miss.

"That's it, have him choke up so that he can choke like you!" Kirk guffawed.

"That's better, you were quicker on it this time, but you're still lifting your leg. Take a couple more swings, concentrate on keeping the foot down and swinging earlier." The boy did as he was told, while Luke analyzed his swing. Nodding intently, he said, "Here, let me show you."

Luke took the bat from the boy, flipped it in the air, caught it near the handle, and weighed it in his hand. He strutted over to the batter's box, tapped the insides of each shoe, and then held the bat up, explaining as he demonstrated each action. "Start with your feet shoulder-width apart and your knees slightly bent." He squatted a little to show the proper stance. The unathletic boy bit his fingernails while keeping his eyes on Luke. "Keep your back elbow up, and hold your hands even with your ear."

The boy stepped away as Luke swung the bat, loosening up his shoulders. "Keep your weight on the back foot and wait for your pitch. Then, take a small step forward and transfer your weight as you swing. Got it so far?" he asked, pausing and checking to see that the boy was following him.

Vern nodded, running the cuff of his sleeve nervously under his nose.

"Then, to finish it off, get the top hand over, and snap your wrists," Luke concluded his seamless demonstration, describing each segment of the swing that he took. There were at least a dozen grammar school kids behind the plate, eyes glued on him, rapt in the lesson.

"You might want to try actually swinging at a ball this time!" Kirk called from his platform above the still, clear water in the Plexiglas prism. Luke steadfastly refused to respond to the heckling.

"Okay, now I'm going to put all the steps together, then it's your turn again," Luke explained patiently. "Stand back," he said before he motioned for Gypsy to fire up the machine and to crank up the speed.

As he stood waiting for the pitches, a familiar willowy figure caught his eye. Lorelai stood across the field with a large coffee can cradled in her arm, resting against her slim hip. In her fist she held several lengths of red raffle tickets that bobbed in a loosely arched fan as she talked to perspective customers.

A smile teased at his lips as he observed her teetering around on completely impractical shoes. His eyes climbed up her sinfully long legs and lingered at her back pockets. Her long, loose spirals caused memories of them rolling around in bed this morning to surge to his brain, and other parts as well. He watched her proudly, knowing full well that she was all his. He saw her flirting and smiling at Andrew as she twirled her hair with one hand and let go, just long enough to take his money. She left him with a smile, and sauntered over to another townie, who undoubtedly would be left with a light heart and an even lighter wallet.

_Damn! She's gorgeous_. He couldn't remember ever wanting a woman so much. He couldn't get enough of her. They'd only really been together for a few weeks but they'd spent nearly every night together, and most of their free time. Yet, he hungered for her, missing her touch already. He wanted to sprint across the field, clear the warning track, and hurdle over the homerun fence to get to her and…ziiiiip! A ball sped past the plate, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Pay attention, will you?" Gypsy shouted.

Kirk yelled, "That was the Louisiana pitch, Luke! It was _bayou!_"

"Shut the hell up, Kirk," Luke grumbled, being careful not to let the kids hear him. Another ball raced by him, this time almost grazing his knuckles.

"You told me to crank it up," Gypsy called. "Don't look at her. Her legs will still go all the way up to her ass and back again after you show these kids how to hit!" She attempted to encourage him, but only succeeded in causing him more mortification as the kids started murmuring that Coach has a girlfriend and extemporaneously breaking out into the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song. His cheeks flamed at the marriage and baby carriage rhyme.

Kirk was in his prime, loving every minute of Luke's humiliation. "I've seen better batter when baking a cake! I've seen monkeys take better swings!"

Consciously tearing his eyes away from Lorelai, he took a deep breath, regrouped, and was ready for the next pitch. He swung the child's bat and missed completely.

"Strike three, your hostess will seat you!" Kirk bellowed smugly, getting a real kick out of himself.

Feeling like everything was spinning out of control, Luke held up one hand for time out, left the batter's box and picked up an adult-sized bat.

Kirk hollered, "Good, you dropped your purse and picked up a bat!"

"You want me to shake him down for you, Luke? 'Cause I will," Gypsy declared, eager to leave her post and confront Kirk.

"Naw, he's just being Kirk," Luke said, his jaw clenching as he wielded the longer, heavier bat confidently and stepped back in. "Okay, Vern, all we need are some base hits. I'll show you how it's done, right between first and second base. That's a good place for you since you like to wait on the ball." He dug his cleats into the dirt, and nodded for Gypsy to continue.

Peripherally aware of Lorelai's location, he concentrated on the pitches and knocked out three base hits in a row while the kids in the outfield practiced their fielding. This time, Kirk didn't have much to say except, "I've seen better swings on my grandma's porch!"

Luke flipped his bat against the backstop and picked up the smaller version of it for his trainee.

"That's all you've got? You've had fewer hits than Vanilla Ice!" Kirk clamored, growing more sarcastic by the minute.

The little boy took the bat again and stepped up to the plate, going through the motions in his head. Gypsy dialed the speed down and everyone held his breath while Vern waited for the first pitch. A sigh of relief echoed through the dugout and Luke spoke encouragingly, when contact was made. "Atta-way to keep your foot down! A little sooner and it will be a base hit every time!"

Vern swung again and hit another one even farther this time. The crowd cheered and Luke slapped the relieved boy a hearty high five. "Excellent! You can have another turn later if you want." Vern smiled for the first time that day, and jogged back to the safety of the dugout.

Even Kirk called out, "Way to go, Vernon!"

*~*~*

Lorelai hung back, staying out of sight as she leaned up against the side of the snack stand the little league parents had set up. The roll of raffle tickets was tucked tightly under her arm as she carefully unwrapped the ice cream drumstick she bought from poor, worn-out Mrs. Banyon. "God bless the woman," she murmured under her breath. She tossed the wrapper into a nearby trash can and cocked her head to get a better view of the baseball field.

_Good God, would you just look at him_, she thought with a sigh as she scraped the first bit of chocolate and nuts from the top of the cone. Luke squatted down, speaking earnestly to a little girl with long, straight copper-penny red pig tails. He nodded once as she bobbed her head, and then moved behind her, his fingers resting lightly on the girl's shoulders, holding her back out of the batter's box as he nodded to Gypsy to start the pitching machine. Lorelai watched the two of them simply wait as a few pitches went by. She distractedly took another hunk of chocolate shell off of the cone as she saw Luke bend down to speak words of encouragement in the little girl's ear.

"It's so sad that we had to rent a machine to pitch to that little girl!" Kirk called from the dunk tank, his voice carrying over the built-in speaker system.

Lorelai smiled, chewing slowly as she watched him get his student lined up in the batter's box, nudging her feet apart with a gentle tap of his, and adjusting the little girl's shoulders under the weight of the bat she tried to hold aloft. A soft mewing sound escaped her lips as she saw his large hand wrap around the bat, covering the much smaller ones as they took a couple of practice swings. She remained riveted as he stepped back out of the batter's box, calmly reminding the girl of what she needed to do. Lorelai felt a piece of chocolate fall from the cone onto her finger, and switched hands, carrying the morsel to her mouth without ever taking her eyes off of him.

"Now you know why Luke has never been a swinger!" Kirk cackled. "He's too chicken to step up to bat!"

Lorelai smirked as she gnawed steadily, systematically removing the chocolate coating from the drumstick as Luke's young protégé took swing after swing, and Lorelai simply drank in the sight of him. He stood with his hands on the front of his thighs, tugging lightly at the tight fabric of his uniform pants as he called out tips and tricks. His shoulders looked so broad in the baseball jersey, especially when he stepped up behind the skinny little girl to show her how to choke up on the bat. _And the pants, well, the pants had set the female population of Stars Hollow aflutter_, she thought with a smug smile._ If only they got to see what went inside of them, but they can't. Ha ha!_ Lorelai was startled from her thoughts by the sound of the bat hitting the ball, and a loud whoop of congratulations from the man himself.

Her eyes flew to his beaming face as he exhorted the little girl to run to first base, clapping his hands as he all but chased her down the baseline. Once she tagged the bag, she doubled back with an exultant grin on her face, jumping up to slap her hand against Luke's for the high five he offered. When she ran off to meet her cheering mother, Luke sauntered back to home plate, already sizing up the next candidates for Home Run King. Lorelai smiled as he lifted his arms, removed the Stars Hollow All-Stars cap he wore backwards, and wiped his forehead on his sleeve. _Macho Man. Super Jock. Big, Hot Baseball Stud_, she thought as she stepped away from the snack stand and started toward the field. She watched him scan the crowd and smiled, knowing that he was looking for her again. Her heels sank into the soft ground as she made her way to the fence behind home plate. She saw Luke say a few words to a couple boys of about twelve or thirteen who had already mastered the cocky jock swagger. He gestured to home plate and turned, searching the booths with a frown as he made his way to the dugout.

By the time he emerged a minute later, clutching a bottle of water, Lorelai stood directly behind home plate, poking the pointy toe of her shoe through the chain link fence. "Uh, hey batter," she called to him. Luke looked up, his eyes automatically following the sound of her voice until he spotted her. She swirled her tongue around the ice cream cone and then smiled knowingly as he approached. "How are things going?" she asked as he stopped just in front of her, curling his fingers into the fence and leaning into it. She pecked a soft kiss to his lips between the links.

"Hey," he said softly. He drained the rest of the bottle in three large gulps and let it dangle from his hand as he looked her up and down.

"You look good," Lorelai said in a breathy voice.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he asked gruffly.

Lorelai glanced down and then brushed back the sides of her All-Stars jersey to reveal the midriff-baring Red Sox shirt. "You like? I bought it just for you," she said flirtatiously.

Luke scowled and said, "It's kinda painted on."

"Are you complaining?"

"No, not, well, you know," he stammered as he looked around uncomfortably. He leaned closer to the fence and whispered, "I like it a lot, but, you know, uh, not here."

Lorelai's eyes lit up as she swirled her tongue around the ice cream cone once more. "I saw it and thought you would get a kick out of it."

"But you probably won't let me leave the Sox on," he pointed out.

"I like you without anything on," she purred.

"Hey, Lorelai! Tell your boyfriend that the steroids aren't working!" Kirk called from the tank.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Like he'd know."

"I think he's talking about my ability to swing a bat," Luke said with a laugh.

"I am too," she replied with a wicked grin. Lorelai poked her fingers through the fence and crooked one at him. "Gonna bat for me, Burger Boy?" she asked softly.

Luke's smile was slow as he glanced back at the boys that were tiring of their turn at the home run derby. "You want me to?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai said in a sultry voice. She opened her mouth and began to suck ice cream from the depths of the sugar cone.

"Stop that," Luke growled.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You're doing that on purpose."

"I am," she said solemnly. "The ice cream is all down in there now."

"You look beautiful," he said in a low voice as he ducked his head and pretended to watch the boys take their last few swings.

Lorelai smiled and looked around casually as she said, "You look good. Real good." She used her index finger to scrape the remaining ice cream from the cone and popped it into her mouth.

"Lorelai," Luke groaned.

"What?" she asked, oblivious.

"I'm wearin' a cup," he grumbled.

Lorelai grinned. "Yeah, I remember."

"You're making it uncomfortable," he mumbled.

"Oh! Sorry," Lorelai said as she quickly tossed the cone into the nearest trash can and then began sucking the sticky ice cream from her fingertips.

"Geez," he groaned. "Here, toss this for me?" he asked as he fed the empty water bottle through the fence. Lorelai smiled and took it as he turned away and began collecting the bats the two boys had left laying on home plate.

"Hey, Luke! Does your husband play too?" Kirk called.

"Whose bright idea was it to give that guy a microphone?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"I think the booth came that way," she said with a shrug. Lorelai laced her fingers through the fence and pulled on it as she leaned back.

Luke turned and watched as her jersey fell open, revealing her bare midriff and the too tight t-shirt. "Am I going to have to button you up?" he asked as he walked back over to the fence.

Lorelai smiled and asked in a girly voice, "Hit one out of the park for me, Butch?"

Luke reached through the fence, covering her fingers with his. "You think I can't?"

"I know you can," she said simply. "I've seen you slide into home a few times."

Luke pursed his lips and then said, "When you hit a home run, you come in standing up."

"Dirty!" she gasped. "Later," she added in a teasingly breathy voice. "Let me see what a swinger you are, Luke."

He jerked his chin, motioning for her to lean forward, and then pressed a hard fast kiss to her lips before turning and selecting a bat. Lorelai smiled happily and tried to keep from dancing in place as he strolled casually up to the plate.

"Oh great, now we get to the 'Let me show off for my girlfriend' portion of the festival," Gypsy complained. She switched the machine on and held up her hand to stop him. "Gimme a few minutes, stud muffin, I'm gonna grab a drink," she told him as she stepped out from behind the wire fence that protected her from stray hits.

Luke rested the bat on his shoulder as he waited for Gypsy to cross the field, timing the speed of the balls the machine was tossing at the backdrop. He glanced back at Lorelai as he took up his stance. Luke narrowed his eyes, watching as the pitching machine released the ball.

"Suhhhwing batter!" Kirk shouted into the microphone, and Luke spun around, the tip of his bat hitting his ass without ever making contact with the ball.

Lorelai giggled and Luke scowled as Kirk guffawed his delight, clapping his hands as he called, "Whoa! Were those hurricane force winds I felt?"

"Shut up, Kirk!" Luke muttered under his breath as he reset his stance.

"Hey, Dracula, you wanna wake up your bat? Huh? Huh?" Kirk called giddily.

Luke caught the next pitch, but fouled it down the left field line. "Crap," he whispered, his ears beginning to burn at the tips.

"You couldn't hit your way out of a paper bag! You couldn't hit the floor if you fell out of bed!" Kirk shouted as the crowd began to turn their attention to the field.

"Shut up, Kirk!" Luke shouted back.

"Come on, hot stuff! Smack that for me, baby!" Lorelai called encouragingly.

"Lorelai, please, this is a family event," Taylor admonished as he approached.

"Oops, sorry," Lorelai giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"And button your jersey, you're out of uniform," he hissed.

"Taylor, you have to sell the sizzle to sell the fizzle," Lorelai said as she waved the roll of raffle tickets at him without sparing him a glance.

There was a loud crack as the ball and the bat connected, and her smile widened by a mile as she watched the tiny orb sailing off in the direction of center field. "Whoo hooo! That's my guy!" Lorelai cried as she thrust a fist into the air.

Luke smiled sheepishly as he knocked the end of the bat against his shoes and then sauntered back to the fence where she bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet. "Like that?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"Can I be your baseball Annie?" Lorelai asked in an awed tone.

Taylor rolled his eyes and glared at Luke as he said, "You and Gypsy are responsible for collecting all of those balls. There were a hundred and fifty rented, and there had better be a hundred and fifty returned!"

"You'll get your balls back, Taylor," Luke snarled.

"Hee!" Lorelai said as she bit her tongue to hold back her commentary.

"Too bad your arm is so rusty, Luke! I hear the T-ball team needs a relief pitcher!" Kirk called out.

Lorelai frowned and asked, "Do they use pitchers in T-ball?"

Luke shook his head and said, "No, that's the point."

Lorelai smiled. "That was hot. Take your clothes off and do a victory lap," she whispered.

Luke snorted and said, "Yeah right."

"You can leave your cup on," she offered.

"I've heard a candle can deliver more heat than Luke can!" Kirk taunted.

"Oh, now that's just not true!" Lorelai scoffed, incensed.

"I don't think that's what he means," Luke said dryly. He scooped up a ball from the backdrop and walked around the side of the fence.

Lorelai trotted after him on her too high heels, a surge of inexplicable lust filling her veins as she spotted the fingers of a white batting glove sticking out to the back pocket of those snug grey pants. "You'd better shut it now, Kirk!" Luke shouted as he released the ball and caught it again, the sound of it smacking against the palm of his hand making Lorelai's eyes widen in appreciation.

"What are you gonna do, Butch?" Kirk called from his bench above the tank of water. "You couldn't find a plate in the kitchen! Yoko Ono's got better pitch control than you do! I've seen better curves on your grandma!"

Luke palmed the ball as he took two steps off of the field and ordered the two pre-teen boys standing in front of him, "Duck!"

"You couldn't pitch a tent!" Kirk cackled gleefully.

The boys scattered as Luke wound up, and hurled the ball as hard as he could at the small blue target. There was the smack of metal and then a thud as the ball dropped to the canvas. A loud flushing noise played over the speakers as the bench dropped out from under Kirk, and the stunned man plummeted to the cold water below.

Lorelai squealed as she dropped the raffle tickets and threw her arms around his neck. Luke caught her with one arm and lifted her slightly off of the ground, smiling proudly as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Take me home. Now," Lorelai whispered into his ear as she hugged him tightly.

"Can't," Luke said as he tried to free himself from her stranglehold.

"Take me home later?" she asked as she pulled back.

"Definitely."

"Buy some raffle tickets?" Lorelai asked as she bent down to retrieve them.

Luke eyed her rounded bottom encased in that snug denim and said, "I'll take them all."

"All?" Lorelai gasped as she straightened up.

Luke nodded as he stepped closer and whispered, "Yeah, but you have to promise not to bend over like that for anyone else."

Lorelai grinned as a faint blush tinged her cheeks. "Gimme twenty and we'll call it a deal."

Luke pulled the batting glove out of his pocket and fished for his wallet. "Hell of a deal."

*~*~*

The town gathered around the gazebo and applauded heartily as little girls twirled and leaped away. Taylor addressed them from the podium, clapping, and speaking into the microphone in front of him. "Thank you, Miss Patty, and your Cracker Jack Dancers, for that delightful interpretive dance of 'Take Me Out to the Ballgame.' Doesn't that just make you all want to buy some caramel coated peanuts and popcorn? It's available at Doosies Market in three convenient sizes."

"Enough with the shameless plugs, Taylor!" Gypsy shouted.

He coughed aside in embarrassment, then turned back to the audience. "And now it's time to raffle off the prizes that were so generously donated by the proprietors of our local establishments. All proceeds will go toward purchasing equipment for Stars Hollow Little League teams," he proclaimed, then waited for the applause to subside.

Reading from a list, Taylor adjusted his glasses, then spoke into the microphone, clearly enunciating each word, "The first item we are drawing for is a free oil change at Gypsy's Garage. Retail value is $39.99."

"Oh, I could use that. I think the 'Check Oil' light that's on will start blinking or making some noise when I really need to change it," Lorelai said to Luke.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm changing the oil in your Jeep _tomorrow_."

"You know how to do that?"

"Yes, I know how to do that. Proper lubrication is important or your engine will seize."

"Oh, that was so dirty!"

"Lorelai," his deep resonating voice sounded almost like a growl.

"I'm just sayin'."

"Well, don't say."

Extending the coffee can to Miss Patty, Taylor said, "Patty, will you do the honors?"

She lifted her bangle-adorned wrist and drew a ticket from the container with a flourish, handing it to Taylor.

He called out the last four digits, "9-9-8-7." The hushed crowd waited. He repeated, "9-9-8-7."

Everybody looked around, expecting someone to claim the prize. Suddenly, Babette held up a ticket and heralded, "She has it! She won! Mrs. Lannahan won!"

Everyone clapped and looked toward the elderly woman who was also clapping politely, oblivious to her good fortune.

"Mrs. Lannahan, you won!" Babette nearly shouted in her ear. She didn't react, so Babette nudged her a little less than gently. Realizing she had won, the frail woman smiled and nodded at the congratulations around her, while Miss Patty walked the prize over to her.

"Too bad she doesn't have a car," Patty sang, while returning to the podium. Several people within earshot nodded their agreement.

Taylor continued addressing the crowd, "Congratulations, to the town's most senior citizen. Please give her a hand." He waited for another round of applause. "The next item is near and dear to my heart. It's a discount coupon for Doose's Market," he announced smugly. "Patty?" She pulled another ticket and handed it to him before he read off the numbers.

"That's me! Hey Sookie, I won!" Jackson gave Sookie a quick smooch and jumped up to claim his prize. "I've never won anything in my life!" He beamed, as he ripped open the envelope containing the coupon.

"That's my Jackson!" Sookie said dreamily.

Upon revealing the coupon, he read aloud , "This coupon is good for 10% off any one item." His face dropped as he read the fine print, "Valid only on the second Tuesday of the month. Not valid on any item over ten dollars." Whining to Sookie, he breathed disappointedly, "Awww, man. Cheapskate!" Sookie hugged him in consolation.

Taylor continued with the proceedings . "The next prize we're drawing for is a generous $25.00 gift certificate from Le Chat Club." He allowed Patty to select a ticket, then read the numbers. Lorelai was holding Luke's tickets. When she realized he had won, she cried, "That's you, Babe, you won!"

"Oh, joy!" Luke deadpanned before retrieving his certificate. When he made his way back to Lorelai she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. He handed her the envelope and crossed his arms over his chest with a long suffering sigh.

"Our next treat is from Miss Patty herself. It's a complimentary four week course on...um..." He leaned over and whispered to ask Patty if he were reading it correctly. She nodded and flashed a wicked smile. "Um...four week course for the fundamentals and intermediate moves of pole dancing." The crowd grew noisy with excited giggles. "Ladies, gentlemen, please!" he chastised them.

"Oh, I hope I win this!" Babette cackled. "I need to brush up on the moves I learned last month. Those inversions and standing dismounts really get Morey's motor runnin', if you know what I mean." She winked at Lorelai before giving all her attention to Taylor as he read the numbers.

"Aw, geez,"Luke grumbled.

"Ahem. The winning number is: 9-8-8-4," Taylor said, trying to hold on to what little composure he had left.

"That's me! That's me!" a voice rang out from the back of the crowd. All heads turned to see a blanket-clad figure running up to the podium. Kurt, his hair still wet from the dunking Luke had bestowed upon him, scaled the steps and snatched the envelope from Taylor's hand. He waved the certificate above his head wildly, yelling, "Woo! I won! Lulu, I won! I'm going to be a pole dancer!" he screamed, fists pumping in jubilation as he fled with his blanket billowing behind him.

"Damn! Kirk's long legs win out every time!" Babette lamented.

"Okay, well that was exciting." Taylor raised his voice. "Please, I need your attention. We have two more drawings. The penultimate prize is a weekend stay at the Dragonfly Inn, courtesy of our own Lorelai Gilmore and Sookie Belleville."

The crowd buzzed with excitement again as Patty drew a ticket and Taylor read it. "For the Dragonfly Inn weekend, the winning number is: 8-8-4-3." He panned the crowed with his eyes, waiting for someone to claim it.

"Oh, oh, Morey! That's us, Hot Stuff!" Babette's gravelly voice rang out. "Forget Gideon's, I'm bringing the _Kama Sutra_!"

"Oh, my!" Lorelai flinched, thinking of her poor inn's guestroom and how it was going to withstand the likes of Babette and Morey.

"Make sure you put them in a room on the ground floor," Luke mumbled.

"Good idea," Lorelai agreed.

"And now, the coup de gras, the item we've all been waiting for. A baseball, signed by the legendary Red Sox coach, David Ortez!"

"Don't you mean _designated hitter_?" Luke asked curtly.

"No, it says right here, 'David Ortez, _coach_ of the Stars Hollow little league team: the Red Sox.' They won the championship last year," Taylor said with an air of self-importance.

"No offense to David Ortez, little league coach, but why the hell would anyone want his autograph?" Luke demanded.

"I already told you; he won the championship last year. Besides, he's your employee's cousin."

"Lane's?" Luke asked in confusion.

"No, Caesar's. He procured this contribution for us."

"Taylor, you lied!" Gypsy piped in.

"Yeah, this is a crock!" said Andrew, before the entire crowd started grumbling and complaining.

"People, people! Please, curb your animosity. I'm sure if you check the transcript, you will undoubtedly notice that nowhere in the entire meeting did I say we had a 'Boston' Red Sox autographed ball." The crowd continued to gripe and began booing and sending him Bronx cheers. "And that will conclude our raffle, and our first annual Stars Hollow All-Star Festival! Thank you all for participating," he said with a jubilant smile as he circled an arm above his head, indicating to Patty to play the closing ceremony music. "Oh, and be sure to have your work stations cleaned up ASAP. Those rentals cost money, people!" he called as the crowd turned away.

*~*~*

Dusk was quickly falling as Lorelai rounded the bleachers on her way to the baseball diamond. "Hey Patty, have you seen Luke?"

"Yes, I have. Best view I had all day, darling," Patty said as she took a deep drag on her cigarette.

Lorelai chuckled and said, "I meant lately."

Patty smiled. "No, dear. The last I saw, he was in the outfield picking up baseballs."

"Thanks," Lorelai said as she started toward the field.

She frowned at the brown dirt coating her shiny red shoes and paused, grabbing the fence to balance herself as she wiped the toes of her shoes over the back of her jeans. She scanned the now deserted field and frowned as she walked past the dugout. Chewing her bottom lip, Lorelai turned around as she decided that he must have gone back to the diner. When she passed the dugout once more, a hand snaked out and captured her wrist.

Lorelai gasped, "Hey!"

"Hello," Luke answered as he climbed up onto the top step and wrapped that arm around her waist.

"Oh, it's you," Lorelai giggled.

"Who did you think it was?"

"I thought maybe you were a stereo salesman trying to get lucky in a dugout."

"Well, I don't have any stereos to sell you," Luke answered as he wrapped the other arm around her, lifted her up and carried her down into the dugout.

"I love it when you're all hopped up on testosterone," Lorelai said as he lowered her feet to the concrete slab. She let her hand trail down his shoulder and rest at the first button on his jersey. "Whole new Luke today," she murmured as she played with the button.

"Huh?"

"Well, different Luke," she amended.

"Different?"

"You were all jocked up, and I don't mean your equipment," she said as she tapped the nails of her other hand lightly on the bulge in his pants.

"Hey," he growled as he swatted her hand away.

"Full of macho swagger and rippling muscles," she said softly as she ran those naughty fingers up his arm. Her voice grew huskier as she went on, "Swinging that bat around. That fabulous ass in these tight, tight pants."

"Works for ya, huh?" he said with a smug smile.

"God, yes," Lorelai answered in a whisper as she pressed her lips to his. She wanted to tell him. She was dying to tell him. "Luke," she breathed as he pulled away slightly.

Luke slipped his hands up under her jersey, his fingers running lightly over the strip of bare skin above her jeans. "I love your shirt," he said in a deep throaty voice.

"My shirt, your pants," Lorelai said, kissing him lingeringly between the words. "Lets go take them off."

"Okay," Luke agreed easily. He pulled his hands from her back and plunged them into her hair, tipping her head back as he kissed her hard, parting her lips with his tongue. Lorelai clung to him, her fingers tightening in his jersey as she tried to keep her balance under the onslaught. "First base," she panted as he began to kiss his way down her neck.

"Heading for second," Luke murmured against her skin as he slid his fingers under the snugly tied hem of her shirt. "You can leave your Sox on," he said as he caressed her breast, sucking hard on the tender spot just below her ear.

"Your place is closer," Lorelai whispered urgently. She ran her hand over the back of his tight pants and then between them. "Stupid cup," she muttered in frustration.

"Let's go get rid of it," Luke said with a resolute nod as he stepped back. He heaved a loud sigh as he pulled his hand from her shirt.

Lorelai glanced down and asked, "Can you walk?"

Luke smirked as he looked meaningfully down at her bright red shoes and asked, "Can you run in those things?"

"Nope," Lorelai said as she grabbed his arm and lifted her foot to remove one shoe.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked as she slipped the other from her foot.

"I thought we were making a run for it," she said blankly.

Luke chuckled and said, "We're not running."

"Piggy back ride?" she asked hopefully.

"We're not fifteen."

"How bad do you want to score?" she asked, planting her hands on her hips.

Luke's smile was sure as he picked up the small cooler he had on the bench. "About as bad as you do," he said as he took her wrist in his hand and led her to the steps.

"More! You want me more," Lorelai insisted as she tugged her hand free and leaned down to put her shoes on again.

"Nah, you want me more," he said easily as he walked up out of the dugout.

Lorelai stared up at him indignantly. She pulled back the jersey and gestured to her t-shirt. "Look at this. And these," she added as she pointed to her jeans. "You love these jeans. And the shoes. You love the shoes, admit it!"

Luke tilted his head and he held out his hand, waggling his fingers as he urged her to take it. Lorelai frowned as she placed her hand in his, and pouted as she climbed the steps. Luke smiled and pulled her to his side, draping a heavy arm over her shoulders. "Ever think I might just love _you_ ?" he asked casually as he started for the bleachers.

Lorelai's smile was slow to bloom, but when it did, it outshone the newly risen moon. "Hmm, really?" she asked as she snuggled closer to him.

"It's a possibility," Luke admitted.

"Wow," she whispered happily.

"Or it could be the shirt. You never know," Luke added with a shrug as he gave her shoulder a playful squeeze.

"And he struck out, folks," Lorelai said in her best announcer voice.

"Foul tip. I'm still up," he said with a smirk.

"Keep it up and you'll go down lookin'," she warned.

"I thought you already said that I was going down," he answered as they stepped off the curb.

"Baseball is the dirtiest game ever," Lorelai said as she shook her head sadly.

"It is. Imagine what the locker room was like," Luke agreed.

"I have a black lacy garter belt. Wanna wear it under these?" she asked as she tugged at the seam of his pants.

"Me? Why the hell would I do that?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled as she hopped up onto the opposite curb and said, "Improve your focus. Help you concentrate on those long, slow, deep, soft, wet kisses that last for three days." She kissed him losing herself in a kiss that was long, slow, deep, soft and wet. When they parted, breathless with anticipation, Lorelai whispered, "We'll rent _Bull Durham_ ."

"I believe there ought to be a constitutional amendment outlawing Astroturf and the designated hitter," Luke answered. He took her hand and led her up the diner steps. "Good movie," he said with a grin as he held the door open to let her pass. "Now, run," he added in a low voice.

*~*~*

Fin.


End file.
